Imogen Moreno
Imogen Moreno is a junior (grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Never content with blending in, Imogen goes to great trouble to make herself appear unique, such as wearing bizarre hairstyles and accessorizing her uniform. Imogen is also a little bit of an attention seeker. Fun, energetic, with a magnetic look and intense stare, Imogen would hate for anyone to think she's boring, so she goes to great lengths to stand out from the crowd, like bandaging her unwounded wrists and posing as a homeless kid to beg for change. Imogen seems to enjoy causing drama, for which she has an excellent talent. She puts on the airs of being an enlightened individual, but it's a ploy to manipulate those around her. She worries one day someone will discover her secret; she's a normal kid looking for excitement in her life.She is shown to have a huge Crush on Eli Goldsworthy. Imogen Moreno is portrayed by Cristine Prosperi. Character History Season 11 Imogen is first mentioned in What's My Age Again? 'when she is heard being called down to the office by the intercom. In [[Idioteque|'Idioteque]], she is seen in the background in Mr. Armstrong's class while Drew is having a breakdown. In Cry Me A River (1), she is in drama class with Eli and Fiona , when Ms. Dawes says to get into groups of four. She gets into a group. When Fiona asks if there is room for herself, Imogen replies that their group is full. In [[Cry Me A River (2)|'Cry Me A River (2)']], Imogen is seen in drama class. In class, when Fiona mentions trying to fit in and feeling alone, Imogen is seen looking down in a guilty manner. Also, when Fiona says that Eli is the best writer in the class, Imogen quickly responds with "Obviously." embarrassed by her outburst she quickly looks down. She is also the first to raise her hand suggesting him as the writer. In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)|'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)']], Imogen is seen in the background a couple of times, usually looking at Eli. Later, Imogen is seen watching Eli in the computer lab. When Eli becomes enraged that Clare is talking to Jake, he throws the monitor on the floor. Imogen comes running out to tell him that Ms. Oh is coming and to hide the monitor. She realizes that it's too late to hide it, so she throws herself at the floor, telling Ms. Oh that she tripped over the wires, thus breaking the monitor and giving herself a bloody nose. Ms. Oh then takes her down to the nurse. Eli finds Imogen walking with a tissue on her nose and she asks him if they have dogs that can smell for people and if he'd smell for her. Imogen then tells Eli that she's been going to Degrassi for a few years but she's been laying low. She asks Eli to hold her tissue so she can shove tampons up her nose, and asks what pills he's on, saying she saw his vial. He tells her, and she suggests that his medication could be what's dulling his writing. Adam comes over and asks what's going on and Imogen comically tells him that Eli punched her in the face, as she walks away. As she's walking, Adam calls her a psycho, and Eli watches Imogen as she goes, staring at her. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Imogen overhears Eli asking Adam to take away his anti-anxiety pills for awhile so he can regain his creativity. When Adam refuses, Imogen walks upand takes the pills away from Eli. In drama class, Eli tells Ms. Dawes and Fiona that the script is going along nicely. Ms. Dawes tells Eli to find someone to give him inspiration and Imogen awkwardly accepts. Eli and Imogen are later seen in the hallway, where Eli begins to panic and ask for his pills back, but Imogen refuses. He then tells Imogen he isn't over Clare and Imogen asks how he could still love her. She then asks him to skip school with her and they go to an alleyway where she sketches a drawing of him. She asks him to do the same, but he freaks out and says that he wants to be over Clare and Imogen says she can help. She later walks out of a thrist store dressed as Clare. Eli refuses at first, but then proceeds with the experiment. Imogen, as Clare, begins to say that she never loved him and that he was a loser. Eli loses it and says "I HATE YOU!". They stop the exercise and Imogen tells Eli to use those feelings to write a great play. They later go to The Dot and get a coffee, where Imogen spills the fact that she knows about the incident at Vegas Night with Fitz and the GothicCon convention incident. Eli aks is she has been stalking her and she awkwardky says no. He tells her to get away from him, but she tells him to breath and don't let the crazy get to him because "that's what Clare wants." They are back at school when they run into Clare and they are awkwardly introduced. Clare and Eli make plans for the interview at lunch tomorrow. She is later seen after Eli pitches his idea to Fiona and tells him congrats and gives him his pills back and tells him the next move is his decision. She is last seen after Eli yells at Clare and is standing next to him when he dumps his pills in the trashcan. In Should've Said No (1) 'Imogen is seen sitting on a bench in front of Degrassi. She is seen talking with Eli while Clare is leaving a note on Jake's truck. It is apparent she and Eli are flirting. Trivia *She wears Buddy Holly glasses. *She does many things with her hair, such as wearing it down, putting on "cat ears", putting it in a flower bun, and putting it in pigtails. *Imogen's last name was originally going to be Berish. *Imogen has been seen wearing Ellie Nash's circle necklace and Ashley Kerwin's boots. *She loves acting. *She seems to usually address people by their first and last names. *Imogen seems to know a lot about Eli, though he has never met her, which implies that she has been stalking him in earlier seasons without the audience’s knowing. This could be true since she stated that she has been going to Degrassi for a couple years, revealed in 'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)). *According to Stephen Stohn, Imogeli (Eli/Imogen) is only going to last an 'Emilisecond'. Quotes *(In Cry Me A River (1)) (To Fiona) : "Aren't you in Grade 12?" (First Line) *(In Cry Me A River (1)) (To Fiona) : "I rhymed, so it must be true." *(In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)) (To Ms. Oh) : "What do you think happened? I tripped over a loose cord. This place is a death trap." *(In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)) Eli: "How's your nose?" Imogen: "It's fine, but I might need a smelling nose dog for a while. They have those, right?" Eli: "I.. really don't think so." Imogen : "Good. Maybe you can you smell for me?" *(In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)) (To Adam) : "Don't worry, Adam Torres. Eli Goldsworthy just punched me in the face! Don't provoke him, he's an animal!" *(In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)) (To Mrs. Dawes): "JUST CALL ME RUBBER...to bounce things off of...ideas?" *(In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)) (To Eli) : "I'm Clare Edwards." *(In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)|'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)']]) (Eli to Imogen) : "Have you been stalking me?" Imogen: "... No." *(In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)) (To Eli) : "Don't let the crazy get the best of you. That's what Clare wants." *(In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)) (To Eli): "You conquered your demons, the next move is yours." Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Juniors Category:Lies Category:Crushes Category:Acting Category:Female Characters Category:Stalker